Transformers: Fallout
by Instinct Uncaged
Summary: After the events of the age of extinction the most of the autobots have been captured while the decepticons remain in hiding. Galvatron seeks to build a new army and to rebuild Megatron. A new team of autobots must come together to stop this threat and save our world


**Transformers Fanfiction**

**Prologue**

The sun shone over Sean as he stepped out of his apartment on the streets of Chicago. He raised a hand to shield himself as the sun was blindingly bright and he squinted under the direct light. Ahead of him sat a brilliantly red and black Chevelle, it's glossy finish shone brightly in the sunlight and made him smile. He wasn't exactly sure where his life was going right now, but what he did know was that this car was one of the most awesome things in his life.

He sat down in the comfortable seat at the driver's side and turned the keys in the ignition. The engine came to life with a familiar purr that brought a grin to his face every time he heard it. Even if he'd had a bad day this car would make him smile, he marveled at the technology in it, and often wondered if there was something wrong with him for his reactions towards it. But then he pressed the accelerator and didn't care anymore as the throaty growl sounded and carried him away on his journey.

It was now almost ten years since the events of the transformers in Chicago. Things had been quiet for a long time and Sean liked it that way, it meant he didn't have to worry about his car being blown up or crushed by giant robots of doom. On the walls of buildings posters with pictures of transformers on them warned him to call a number if anything suspicious ever happened. He was very glad to never have to call that number.

High in the deep blackness of space the twinkling lights of the stars were hidden to those on the Earth, but not to those on the space satellite now orbiting the Earth. They could see the bright lights, but two of them were moving. The two lights drew closer and closer to the ship. "Control we have an inbound comet, stand by for status update" the astronaut said before adding, "We are maneuvering in five….four….three…two…one". Slowly the satellite fired two small jets of white gas, they were not by any means powerful but they would move the ship enough to avoid the comets. Or so the astronauts thought.

The comets moved, they tracked the satellite, following its trail. "Houston we have a prob…" one of the astronauts started in a puzzled voice but he never got to finish.

All of a sudden the direct light of the sun fell onto the finish of a jet-black alien ship, it looked slightly similar to a fighter jet but it was far more alien than anything on earth. It bristled with weapons but that wasn't the worst part. It began to transform. The wings folded back, huge legs extended out along with arms, a monstrous face with green robotic eyes stared back it them, reflecting the cold dark of space. The face formed a look of disgust as a huge spike drew out from its arm. It slashed forwards towards the satellite, uttering words no one could hear as it slashed the huge satellite in two. The screech and tearing of metal made no sound in the inky black of space, the astronauts screamed silently as they were vented out into the void.

The decepticon Aftershock grinned maliciously at the damage he'd wrought to the human's frail construct. _Wretched creatures_ he thought to himself as he watched gases issue from the wreck that now began to fall down to earth, an amber glow formed around it as it entered the Earth's atmosphere and started to burn up. Even from space he could read several familiar decepticon readings. _Excellent they are still here and….no it can't be_. He picked up a reading very familiar to Megatron's, yet it was different somehow, not the same as the last time he'd encountered his master.

Aftershock transformed silently back into the alien fighter, his thrusters glowed white hot as they propelled him towards the planet at top speed. An amber glow surrounded him as the heat licked at his armor but it did not falter. It protected him as it always had and he leveled out, now soaring high across the sky. Thick white clouds rushed past him as he banked towards the decepticon signals. They seemed to be just south of the equator at a place known to this world as South America.

This South America was rich with vast tropical forests as well as open plains Aftershock remarked as he downloaded information from the World Wide Web. He learned much about this world, how the humans slaughtered each other in droves, which was good. He wouldn't have to waste much time on the whelps then, he could focus on other quarry.

Megatron's signal was located in a large dense forest with a huge clearing in the middle, no doubt made by Megatron. He made straight for the clearing. It was clear from this planet's Internet that they knew very much about the transformers, so he didn't really care if they saw him descending out of the sky and he did so like a speeding bullet.

He hurtled towards the ground and transformed, crashed to the ground and skidding across the slick dirt on the flooded ground. He crouched low to absorb the impact as he skidded across the dirt before coming to a halt. When he stood up to his full eighteen feet tall he was still under the shade of the trees. He looked around. The clearing was not so much a clearing as it was a small floodplain. It seemed like the shallow part of a river. A small layer of water covered the ground and flowed to the west however to the water didn't even come up to Aftershock's ankle.

The trees hid the area in a wide ring with their pale barks and tall green branches that reached high into the air. Several other decepticons were in the clearing but he did not recognize any of them, they seemed new somehow. They were all different colors, some were crimson, others silver, others were even a gunmetal gray color. None of them were his comrades from the war and yet they all bore the decepticon mark.

Then from behind him a voice sounded, "Aftershock, you are late" came a growl of a voice. He turned.

There, standing tallest of all the decepticons was a bright silver monster of a machine. Towering over even Aftershock he strode over to him. It was megatron's signature that was emitting from this monstrosity. "You are not Megatron," snarled Aftershock, anger at this imposter making him draw his spike weapon.

"No" the huge decepticon said. Then it suddenly disappeared in a flurry of cubes that wormed their way behind Aftershock. He felt a huge pressure on his shoulder and all of a sudden he was being shoved forwards into the dirty water below them. The huge decepticon's foot was planted in his back and the voice growled over his head, "I am Glavatron".


End file.
